(F You) Better
by SereneCalamity
Summary: She just kept coming up, and Jace couldn't get her out of his head. Clace. OneShot.


_This was inspired by the song_ Fuck You Better _by Neon Hitch. It's kind of trashy, but I love it._

 _Disclaimer : I very unfortunately do not own any of the characters :(_

 _She's prettier than I'll ever be  
_ _Got yourself a beauty queen  
_ _But there's one thing I gotta say  
_ _She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you better_

Jace Wayland ran his hand through his hair and let out a long breath through his nose, trying to calm himself down. Kaelie Whitewillow was on yet another one of her rampages, shouting at some poor girl who had stepped on one of her five hundred dollar pair of shoes. Jace had tried to coax her out of it and pull her away, but she wasn't going to be swayed easily. Jace couldn't stand there and watch her rip apart this poor girl, so he turned around and found his way into the kitchen. He pulled a beer out of the fridge and took a pull from it, letting the cold from the fridge wash over him as he took in deep breaths. He wasn't even sure who's house he was at, or who's beer he was drinking, but that was pretty normal for a Saturday night when Kaelie was running the show.

"That crazy blonde out there yours?" Came a voice from behind him and Jace spun around, thinking that he was alone in the kitchen. There was a red head sitting on the bench, wearing dark, ripped jeans and a grey singlet. She didn't really look a whole part of this world, with the fancy chandeliers in almost every room and, well, Kaelie's five hundred dollar pair of shoes. He cleared his throat nodded.

"My girlfriend, yeah," he confirmed.

"Shit," she let out a laugh. "I bet you guys have fun. What happens when you're so horny you just want to rip each others clothes off? Does she have a hissy fit then?"

"Uh, that doesn't really happen —Sorry, who are you?" Jace asked, not liking the way she seemed to be judging him and his relationship. She had thrown him off balance with her question, and Jace hated not being the one with the upper hand.

"I'm Clarissa Fray," she told him, sliding off the bench and holding out her hand. "But everyone calls me Clary."

"Right. Okay, well, _Clary_ ," he drew out her name pointedly and ignored her outstretched hand, and it just seemed to make her grin widen. "I don't discuss my sex life with just anyone, and especially not strangers." Clary pouted, but her green eyes were still dancing.

"Aw," she cooed. "But where's the fun in that?" Jace stared after her, his golden eyes wide as she brushed past him to join a dark haired girl in the main foyer where a bunch of people were doing body shots. She didn't join in, but she laughed as an Indonesian boy held his hand out to a handsome but shy looking boy. The red head shoved him forward into the circle. The nervous boy shot her a glare, but there was no denying that he clearly had a thing for the Indonesian boy.

Jace looked back to where Kaelie was now speaking to one of her friends, her nose turned upward and her lips curled. The look of disgust was a pretty permanent fixture on her face and while it had been interesting and almost endearing when they had started going out, but now it was down right annoying. Jace looked back at Clary, who had her arm around the dark haired girl and they were laughing and talking, and it wasn't something that he had ever seen with Kaelie.

As if knowing that he was watching her, Clary glanced over her shoulder and winked at him.

* * *

It had been one hell of a day. As one of the newest members of Garroway Architecture Firm, he was pulling longer hours than the more senior employees. They were working on a couple of houses that were part of a new housing development and the builders and the owners kept having disagreements, which resulted in more for the architectures. Jace had taken off his jacket a while ago, just wearing his suit pants and a pale pink button down shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He reached up and hooked his finger in the neck of the tie, loosening it a bit as he leaned forward. He braced his arms against the desk as he stared down at the black and white plans in front of him. He had been in the office for almost ten hours now, and the plans of the paper were beginning to blur together.

"What's up, hot stuff?" Came a voice from the doorway and Jace turned around to see the red head from the party standing in the doorway.

Clary.

"You stalking me now?" Jace asked with a raised eyebrow, although he had to admit that she was a sight for sore eyes. Her red curls were as wild as ever, framing her delicate face. Her eyes were highlighted by eyeliner and eye shadow, and she was wearing an oversized hoodie and denim shorts that curved around her pert ass.

"Don't you wish," she gave him a wicked smile. "Nah, I'm here to see the other men in my life."

"Men?" Jace asked. "Plural?"

"Takes more than one to handle me," Clary smirked. She clearly heard something down the hallway because she turned around a genuine smile broke out across her face. An arm slipped around her shoulder and then Luke Garroway came into view.

Jace's boss.

He honestly wasn't sure what to think. Luke had seemed like a pretty stand up guy and not the kind to dip his hand in the cookie jar. Clary looked around twenty, his own age at the oldest, and Luke was definitely in his forties.

"Uh," Jace swallowed hard and looked to the side uncomfortably.

"He's my step dad, you perv," she said, as though she knew what he was thinking, and Jace felt his cheeks redden. Luke wasn't really paying attention, so he didn't hear the exchange, as he talked to someone out of eye shot. When he looked back, he smiled warmly at Jace and then glanced between him and Clary.

"You guys know each other?" He queried.

"Yup," Clary answered. "He's got a stiff girlfriend that's too uptight to have amazing, clothes ripping sex with." She smirked as Jace's cheeks reddened even more to the point where he guessed he probably resembled a tomato. Luke didn't looked phased though, as he looked over at Jace and gave him an apologetic half smile.

"I...Uh, well—"

"Not everyone wants to discuss their private lives with the public," Luke commented, giving her a bemused smile. Clary scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Well, that's fucking boring," she muttered and Jace was beginning to shift awkwardly from foot to foot under the attention. Just as he was contemplating making a dive under the desk or out the window, they both turned around to face someone who was coming down the hallway. Simon Lewis appeared in the doorway, one of Jace's colleagues who had been here for about a year longer than him. "You guys would get on well—he doesn't talk about his sex life either." Simon rolled his eyes, as though he was used to her.

"Izzy is your best friend, she tells you everything anyway!" Simon protested, and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Unfortunately."

"Hey, I think it's cute that you like to wear—"

"Stop!" Simon clapped a hand over Clary's mouth, suddenly looking like a desperate fifteen year old rather than a twenty four year old career man. Luke rolled his eyes at the younger peoples antics and Jace suddenly remembered that this conversation was happening in front of his boss.

"We better head off," Luke saved Jace from being scrutinized any further. "You know that Jocie will have our heads if we're late."

"Or worse; no dessert," Clary interjected with a horrified expression on her face.

"Right, so let's _go_ ," Simon urged them, ushering them toward the front door. "Bye, Jace," he fare-welled as the three of them disappeared from view. Jace looked at the empty doorway for a few seconds before shaking his head and looking back down at the plans in front of him. Suddenly, there was a rush of air and a flowery perfume surrounded him.

"So, this is if you drop the fancy-pants girlfriend," Clary announced, dropping a scrap of paper down on his desk, before disappearing in a flurry of red hair. Jace stared after her, surrounded by her scent. He looked down at the piece of paper on his desk, unable to stop the small smile on his face as he saw she had drawn a little smiley face in purple.

He really should screw it up and throw it into the trash, but something stopped him from doing it.

Jace picked up the piece of paper and put it in his pocket.

* * *

It was almost a month before Jace saw Clary again, but that didn't stop him thinking about her. Not everyday, but at least twice or three times a week. Things with Kaelie were...Exactly the same. She was spoilt and bratty and only thought about herself. It was bordering on their one year anniversary when Sebastian Verlac, Jace's best friend, dragged him out for drinks at a popular club in town.

"You need to dump her," Sebastian announced as their fourth round of shots were brought around by a pretty waitress.

"You don't just _dump_ a girl like Kaelie," Jace groaned, slumping back in the leather booth that they had snagged at the back of the club. The music was pounding and there was hundreds of people dancing and making out on the dance floor. "And, the thing is, I don't want to hurt her —"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sebastian cried out, lunging forward in his seat.

"Dude, I'm not like you," Jace rolled his eyes as he reached out for the shot that had been brought over. "I actually liked Kaelie originally, I wasn't just fooling around with her." Sebastian let out a laugh and clutched at his chest dramatically.

"Oh, god, you have such a bleeding heart," he mocked before throwing back his shot. As the two boys were wincing at the burn in their throats, Sebastian's eyes were drawn to a pair of girls who were looking their way. He jabbed Jace in the side and nodded over to them. "Two babes, six o'clock." Jace chanced a look over and his eyes widened as he realized that it was Clary, and the pretty dark haired girl she had been with at the party when he had first met her. "Do you know her, man? The redhead is looking at you—oh, they're coming over—be cool."

"You're the only one here who's not acting cool," Jace commented under his breath as the two girls joined them.

"Hey, Jace," Clary grinned at him. "Hey, Jace's friend."

"Sebastian," Sebastian offered, holding out his hand. Clary shook his head but her dark haired friend just looked away uninterestedly. Jace tried to hide is grin of amusement at his cocky friends miffed expression.

"This is Isabelle," Clary jerked her head in her friends direction. "She's kind of a bitch."

"And taken," Isabelle Lightwood said, holding up her hand to show an engagement ring on her finger. "I'm gonna go get drinks."

"Sweet as," Clary said as Isabelle flounced off and Clary rested her palms down on the table and looked at Jace. "You out celebrating?"

"Celebrating what?" Jace asked, looking confused as he glanced over at Sebastian.

"Ditching his stiff ass girlfriend," Clary smirked and Sebastian grinned along with her. Jace sighed and looked away. For once, the cheeky smile dropped and she reached out to touch Jace's nose. "Trust me when I say that you're better off without her."

"Okay, honestly?" Jace gritted out. "I'm getting really sick of people bashing my relationship," he looked purposefully between Sebastian and the redhead. Clary licked her lower lip and nodded, turning around and disappearing into the masses of people. Jace let out a long breath of air, and looked over at Sebastian, who was staring at him like he was crazy. "What?"

"You're kidding, right?" Sebastian asked.

"What?"

"That girl was gorgeous! And she looked like she actually knew what the word 'fun' meant! She also didn't look like the kind of girl who only accepted missionary!" Sebastian cried, and Jace made a mental note to never discuss his sex life with his best friend. "And she was practically _offering_ it to you."

"I think I'm gonna head off," Jace announced, standing up and shaking out his jacket. Sebastian began to protest, but Jace didn't listen to him as he threw down a couple notes on the table to help cover the tab.

He broke up with Kaelie the next day.

* * *

It was December before Jace saw Clary again, and to be honest, that was probably a good thing. He had thrown himself into work after his split from Kaelie, usually working twelve hour days and always offering to fill in on Saturdays. Sebastian had tried to drag him out or set him up on blind dates, but he wasn't interested. Things with Kaelie had definitely been frosty and one sided near the end, Jace wasn't ready to throw himself into anything newe just yet.

Ir was the night of the work Christmas dinner, and Jace was actually feeling pretty good. It had been four months since the break up, and he was feeling as though he was ready to move on. He was wearing a dark suit with a maroon shirt, sipping at his tumbler of whiskey when there was a soft touch on his lower back.

"Hey," Clary's voice was quiet as she moved around to stand in front of him. Jace's eyes flared as he took her in and she screwed up her nosse. "I'm not usually the kind of girl to wear this shit, but mum always demands me and Jon dress up for this sort of thing." She was wearing a floor length dress in black that clung to ever delicious curve of her body, with two long splits up the side that teased glimpses of her long, tanned legs. Jace shook his head, trying not to appear like a total creep.

"Who's Jon?"

"He's my brother," Clary said as she looked around the room. "He'll be the one surronded by adoring females."

"Sounds like Sebastian," Jace smirked.

"Let's never introduce them," Clary proposed and he laughed. They people watched for a couple of minutes before Clary looked up at him out of her corner of her eye. "So I heard you and Kaelie broke up."

"Yeah," Jace shrugged, not really wanting to talk about it but curious as to how she knew. "How'd you find out?"

"Her dad is business partners with my dad —not Luke, my real dad," Clary replied. "So before my parents split up, I used to spend a lot of time with her."

"Ah, and you two didn't get along?"

"She bit the head off my favourite teddy bear, and she kept trying to marry my Hermione and Harry dolls, even though everyone knows that Hermione and Ron are meant to end up together," Clary said, her face a thundercloud. "She was the devil." Jace tried to bite back the grin that was breaking out over his face. Clary shot him a glare and he threw his hands up in protest.

"I'm sorry, but to be fair, we didn't know that it was Ron and Hermione until the last book came out," he reasoned with a grin.

"She probably didn't even know until the movie," Clary grumbled. Jace couldn't wipe the smirk off his face as he looked down at the glass in his hand. This was the easiest conversation that he had had with a girl in a long time —and he would be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to her. Shit, he had always been attracted to her, even though he knows she shouldn't be. He was trying frantically to think of something to say when Clary turned to him.

"So, you're single," she began, and Jace nodded, looking confused. "And I'm single. You're attractive, and I know I'm attractive. So why are we not ripping each others clothes off?" Jace choked and almost spate out his mouthful of whiskey at her abrupt question. Clary raised an eyebrow as he regained his composure. Jace really wasn't sure how he was supposed to respond to that, so he just stood there, speechless, until Clary took pity on him. She put down the glass of white wine she was holding and held out her hand to him.

"Uh, right," Jace mumbled, his cheeks flushing as he quickly finished the rest of his whiskey and putting down his glass. He took Clary's hand and let her drag him from the room.

The Christmas dinner was at a fancy, two-storied restaurant. The working party were all away from the rest of restaurant patrons, which was in a secluded room down a long hallway with it's own private bathrooms. Clary jerked him into the girls bathroom and then turned back to jab the small wooden doorstep back under the door, effectively locking them in, and everyone else out.

Then she turned to face him, her emerald green eyes looking wild.

Jace licked his lips as he took her in, his golden eyes clouding with lust.

They lunged for each other simultaneously, their lips fusing together. They bit at each others lips and tongues, and Jace couldn't help the embarrassingly loud moan that was torn from his throat as her hand went down to press against the crotch of his pants and rubbed firmly. Clary's response was to grab at the buttons of his shirt, trying to frantically undo it and reveal his chest. Jace tried to concentrate enough to undo the tiny clips at the back of her dress, and then all of sudden it came loose and fell to her waist. He took a step back to look at her, sitting on the expensive gold and white vanity unit, naked to the waist, her lips swollen from his kisses.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," he managed to say before she was pulling him back into her. They pushed off his jacket, and then his shirt and then he pulled her forward so that she was back on the floor and he could get push her dress the rest of the way down.

Clary was gasping when he entered her, her head throwing back against mirror and letting out a groan as his hands skimmed down her thighs and played over her. His lips bit at her neck, marking her in a way that made the primal streak in him shine. One hand was buried in his hair while the other was on his bicep, his fingers digging into his tanned skin. They both came, breathing into each others skin, moaning out the others name.

It definitely wasn't missionary sex.

* * *

It was eight days later before he saw her again, the day after Christmas. She was out with Isabelle, Simon and what he guessed was her brother. He was with Sebastian. They saw each other across the crowded bar and winded their way to one another, stupid smiles on their faces. This time, it was Jace who made the first move, holding his hand out to her.

"I think we should start this again," he began. "I'm Jace Wayland."

"Clarissa Fray, but all my friends call me Clary," she replied with a grin, shaking his hand firmly.

 _Let me know what you think :)_


End file.
